An Unexpected Love
by yasminelaa
Summary: Arizona Robbins has just arrived to Seattle. I put a little twist on arizona's life. hope you like it.Excuse my english,it's not my primer language. Please give some reviews with your advices and the things that i should do
1. Chapter 1

_this story takes place back in season 5. _

_Arizona Robins has just arrived to Seattle Mercy West hospital as the new PEDS chief department ._

_Chapter 1__: __My new beginning _

_'__yeah mom i've just landed safe and sound , Seattle is great really .No it's not cold at all .I swear oh my god,seriously mom ! Ok if you don't believe me just look up on the web .Hahaha, i know that you love me , i love you too mommy .Wait i have to hang up now to take my cab .Byyye,kiss daddy and tell him that i said hy . I'll facetime you when i get in my hotel room . Omg i really have to hang up now byyyye.'_

_-I can put the luggage on the trunk by my own you can keep talking to your family .Said My taxi driver with a big smile _

_Thanks of you but it's my mom,i love sometimes she's getting toooo freaky and it does freak me out too . And i don't need that kind of stress the day before my first day at work . _

_Im a latino and hispanic moms can get crazy too .what are doing , like as a job ? _

_Im a doctor;a pediatric surgeon ._

_Great , younger i wanted to be a doctor but then my dad passed away and i had to take care of my family plus i couldn't afford the college studies . _

_I'm sorry for you but it's never too late to follow your dreams _

_I'm 45 and i have 3 children to feed Hahaha it's a little too late , but i promised my self that i would to everything to help my children to follow their dreams . That's way i'm working more than 50 hours a week . Said the latino with tears in his eyes .It will all payoff at the end, Im sure .How about you ? are you originally from Seattle ? _

_That's quiet long story hahaha. But no i'm not im from California; San Diego to be more precise . I went to John Hopkins University and went to a prestigious hospital for my residency years . I had everything that i wanted , my family , my friends , my brother , my fiancee. I had a perfect little cosy life , a little too cosy._

_Then my brother died he was a marin in irak he dedicated his life to _

_America he died as hero , and i will always admire him for that . I couldn't get used… I can't get used to it . It was really hard the first 2 years. I was devastated, broken . He was my brother, my best friend, my mentor , my protector and most of all my hero . it was just unbelievable .It all happened in less than a day . I skyped him 2 days before the accident and he told that they were going to a safer place , and that if everything was great , he would come definitely to the US in 2 months .I was so happy that already started planning things that we could do together ; like the old times when i was 10 . IT was 10:48 when i received THE call …_

_My voice started to get i said,while wiping the tears from my cheek :- Euh sorry i always get emotional when i think about that moment …._

_You don't have to justify you self , plus i get how hard it is .Said the driver with compassion,I get you ._

_Then i realized, i was talking about my life , my feelings, my fears and all that to a complete stranger. I am a small talker, and not the most sociable person so it felt weird , but also good ._

_I arrived to my hotel, checked in, got into the shower ans felt directly asleep to get ready for my first day at work . _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Big welcoming trauma

I woke up at 5:58 am , i was supposed to sleep until 8am,because technically on your first day you just have paperwork and some free time to get familiarized with the hospital.

I got out of bed,washed my self, took my breakfast,curled my hair to dress up my style a little bit without the strict part,opened my suitcase and took out a nice red blouse,a black skinny jeans and a beautiful pair of black Louboutin escarpins .

I asked for cab and waited for it on the hotel hall.

I arrived to the hospital, it was huge ans seemed brand new i got out of the car took a deep breath and entered.

-Can you please lead me to Dr 's office ? I said quietly.

-Sorry but patients or friends are not allowed in his office, plus he didn't tell me that he was waiting for the receptionist before i cut her talk.

-I'm not a patient,i'm the new Pediatric Surgeon,Dr Arizona Robbins.

-Oh my god!Sorry Dr Robbins,my bad . It's a pleasure to finally put a face on your name, the chief was been talking about you for we weren't waiting for you up until 10 or 11 am, and it's only 8! Said the woman while checking her watch.

-I know, but since i got up early i thought that it would be nice to come earlier ?

-It's Fantastic, the chief will be here in a couple of you please stay here, because we haven't cleaned your office yet ?

-Not at all .I replied with a smile

I sat down on my chair and waited. I went on my phone to check my texts:

12 missed calls;2 mom,4 home,3 dad ,3 Ian. 4 texts; 1 mom: You didn't face time me honey , at least answer your phone; 3 Ian:-I'm deeply sorry zozo please don't go.-At least answer your phone , im scared . -I swear to god , if you don't return any of calls or texts , i'll call the police , just tell me that you're alive.

I respond to my mom 'Sorry i was jetlaged and i slept super duper earlier , wont miss our FT session tonight.X.O.X.O. Ps: if Ian calls you don't respond and mostly DON'T tell him where i am.

As soon as i put my phone back , i heard a loud ambulance coming.I snooped to the IR by curiosity, and i saw a big frightening was falling off the hand-barrow.I got closer and i noticed that it was a child, and suddenly all of my surgeon instinct murged out of me.

-I'm a pediatric surgeon, get him on the first trauma room, paige the traumatologist,a cardio and maybe the neuro surgeon too . Give me gloves , sheets a hand sanitizer.I said while taking my blouse and shoes off.

Everyone was just looking at me, not knowing what to do . I shouted 'NOOOOWWWWWWWWW hurry up '.They were all doing their job besides one of them who stared at me awkwardly.I stared back, then he said: Ok sleeping beauty,that's my patient you can't just come here and steal it from me,so now get away!

-By your tone i can guess that you're a year ? i asked

-4th why? plus who are you to talk to me like that? He respond with a mocking voice

-I'm the person who can define the speciality that you'll do after your as i can see by your dourness that you like without any block hours or any off my consentement or recommendations you won't get accepted in the prestigious hospitals that you probably dream about , and i'll get personally involved to make sure that you will only be received in little crapy hospitals in the smallest cities of America , the kind of hospitals that do not have neonate equipment.

I'm your new boss and i have that kind of you better obey me before i kick you out of my service for the rest of your life.

-I sorry Dr i thought that you wouldn't be here until late this must be Dr Robbins?I'm Alex Karev your resident for the week. Said the man holding out his hand to greet me.

-We're not here to be buddies. Look up and tell me what do you see and what do you think it is ?

-I see 2 bullet entrances, his pupils are reactive but his legs aren't, he's head is we have to run trough scans and and IMR to have a clear idea of what kind of internal injuries he's having.

-I sincerly don't now how i will survive a whole week with such a stupid resident . He's bleeding out ! You can't get him to scans or IMRs because he's too before anything page 911 to any cardio surgeon , because the first bullet entrance is less that an inch of the right side of his heart. so now go paige them all , call family services and most of all bring me real Doctors not residents, not interns, DOCTORS! Do you hear me.I said with authority.

-Right now chief!

-Can someone book me an OR there any neurosurgeons here ? i said before getting interrupted by a happy male voice.

-So sorry Dr Robbins ?!Is that it? anyway, I'm Derek shepherd neuro, nice to meet you.

-I can't believe that im working with THE Dr Shepherd!I read all your books and all your notes about Alzheimer. It's a pleasure to be working with you.

-The pleasure is all mine, I'm the one who's standing in front of the youngest person ever to get nominated for the maddison grand you luck.

-Thanks a lot , i paged you because his legs are not responsive and i think that it might be neurological.

Before i could even my sentence the boy was all shaking.

-He's on tachycardia we're getting him that OR NOW. And ask the cardio to meet us there .Dr Shepperd can you scrub in with me ?

-Off course right away .

This case was really bad,we went on 3 arrests but we were able to get him cardio is doesn't care about the patient but just the heart .

I was changing my scrubs when i heard somebody calling my name :

-Dr Robbins ! Here you are, i was looking for you . said the chief with a big smile.

-Oh hey Dr webber it's nice to meet you again

-I heard about your little miracle on the OR, apparently, I made the right decision ? hahaha

-Apparently .I replied

-It's your first day go visit seatlle , i don't want you to think that this is a crazy hospital .

-No no , no problem . It's only 3PM ,I'll probably go see if there is any consults and i will probably go visit the rest of the hospital .

-It's your choice not mine hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The man-whore

I changed my clothes and got into the Peds department . I was carefully walking down the halls when a man just run into me.

-Ohh Sorry! There was just this intern that i slept with 2 days ago and now she thinks that we are a thing .Said a tall blond gorgeous man .I was just escaping from the devil . euhh wait…blonde,gorgeous,super hot , you must be The new Peds Dr Sloan Mark Sloan.

-Dr Robbins,Arizona Robbins.

-Arizona like the state ?

-That's a quiet a long you're a stranger to me.

-Come on Girl! You know me for like what? 30 secs and you already know that im the man-whore of this hospital let me buy you a drink ?7 at joe's ?

-Hahaha.i would love to have a drink,but…man-whores are not my type .I said while getting back .

-Nice ! Hard girls are even hotter!But better when you get them in your Mark loudly

-Unfortunatly you'll have to stick with your eyes.I shouted from the other side of the hall.

For a second i told my self that a little fun could be great but then i remembered why i escaped from san diego.I shaked my head to get my concentration back.I called the elevator when it opened a young blonde girl got out looking furious and said to me: Ughhhh God have you seen Mark Sloan please ?

-OHHH so you're the intern ?

-No actually the intern is my little sister who mark was just banged ! she was the forbidden fruit! i mean derek told him to keep his pants but apparently Mark is Mark!

-Are you his sister ? I mean are you amelia shepherd ? Cuz you was talking about derek and it sounded like brother duty and all.

-Double ughhh Derek is actually my fiance.

-I should really keep my thoughts for myself next time! I'm Dr Robbins. Peds chief departement, but you can call me Arizona ?

-Nice to finally meet you , Im Meredith Grey a 4th year resident!So you're the woman who got alex to follow this hospital rules ? You're here for what? less than 8 hours and you're a total badass! Derek wont stop talking about you .Said Meredith nicely

-You're making me blush hahaha but thanks

-You really should come to my house tomorrow night , i'm trowing a little party with McDreamy it will be fun, plus i'll have the opportunity to finally introduce McDimples to our co-workers.

—That's really nice of you meredith,i will be happy to come,but just one question…..

-Right the address . She said while getting her note pad from her lab coat pocket

-Besides that …who's McDimples?I said a little too confused.

-Hahah every attending has a proper nickname . Derek is McDreamy , Erica Haun is McScreamy , Dr weber is McBossy and Mark Sloan is…

-Wait i bet i can get this is either of Mcwhory or Mcsteamy .Am I right ?

-The second one! Hahaha. Answered Meredith

-But for me …why Mcdimples ?

-It's Probably cause of your smile,kind of big smile and your cute little dimples .To be honest I saw them from the other side of the hall. sorry Im Dr Torres,Callie Torres Ortho .You must be Arizona ?Said a tall brunette.

-Nice to meet you callie. Omg i had too many compliments today,you meredith , mark.I might think that coming to Seattle was the best deception that i have ever made.I said happily

-Meredith i came to see you , Mark is sorry ok ? He is just sorry plus your sister was ok with all that and she's the one who came at his if there is someone to blame in this story , it's probably lexipedia. Said the latina

-He's your best friend , and i get that, but he's also derek's best friend and he swore that he would never touch her,but now he did and…

-Sorry to interept, but Mark sounded like he was regretting his acts , plus it was the first and the last.I don't know him , but if That Lexipedia person is the intern he was talking about earlier, he has definitely ended it.I said with a big smile .

-Thanks Arizona! I feel like I'm going to like you…,a lot .

-Euhh thanks .

-Callie Stop that!said meredith thinking that i couldn't hear her

-Girls, it was nice to meet you, but i really have to go i have some consults to i'll see you tonight in the bar next door ?what's it name again ?

-Joe's. Soo see you at 7 maybe ? and here's my adresse don't bail on me Robbins! Said meredith while giving me her note

-Iwon't don't worry . I said before getting on the elevator .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Frozen

As soon as i finished my consults, I rushed to the attendings WC to refresh a little bit.I put my pink lipstick and some dark eyeshadow to get the blue of my eyes.'Maybe i'll met someone cute who knows ?'

I got to joe's and as soon as i pushed the door, Mark got up to help me with my blazer.

-Here you are Dimples!See men whores are not that bad ?Said mark with a perky smile

-Nice try McSteamy,but thank you for your Meredith and Sheperd here yet ?

-No not yet but our ortho godess is here .

-What are you talking about what goddess? I said a little confused.

-I bet he's talking about the latina from earlier.'Glad to see you again Arizona'

-See my name is Dimples or blondie, and nice to see you too calliope isn't it ?

-How did youuu….Said the woman before getting interrupted my Mark

-Omg You're just getting hotter and hotter blondie, it took me 6 months to notice that callie was a short name for calliope.

-Get it to together Sloan, you might be hot, but sweet words won't get me in your bed.

-Well maybe not now, but you did call me hot!You can't resist this perfect body!Can't Mark.

-Oh come on! Saying that your hot is a fact, I know I'm hot, you know your hot , and i bet that callie knows that she's hot too? …Don't you callie ?

-…Euhhh you might have lost by saying that i was hot, but yes, we can say that being hot can be considered as here's MerDer i bet they know there both callie a little shyly.

-Dr Robbins,It's good to see you derek.I can see that you're getting friends with the other attendings!That's great.

-Thanks,But please call me Arizona.

-I will so are you coming tmrw to our little par…Said derek before getting interrupted by callie's weird sound.

-UGHHHHHH! God i can't stand that bitch she's so…Ughhhh! Words can not describe my thoughts .

-Cool down Torres! Just don't pay Mark before noticing that i was confused.'She's erica haun or as i like to call her the devil it self'

-Oh she's Mcsreamy ?I see but why is callie so upset.I replied quietly so the latina wouldn't hear me.

-The thing is that she was dating her, kind was her first girl dating experience and Erica just did break up with her one day for no wasn't in love or anything but she felt like everybody was escaping from her, erica, her father, and her ex husband O'malley

-Oh i see…Oh .

-what something said.

-EUHHHH…no no i just remembered that i had to call someone and i better do it now, it will be really quick, i promise.

OMG i had just realized that Calliope was actually flirting with me by saying that she was hot,she might even thing that I'm gay or smthg what should it do ? Tell her that even if she's a really attractive woman i don't like her or just i just shut up ?I was lost.

-How was your call? Was it your boyfriend?Said callie while taking her third shot of tequila.

-No It was my mom.I lied.I don't have a boyfriend, just i actually used to…

I stoped talking because i saw that callie was leaning on me and i just froze for a second,and then she just kissed i told to myself, I'm really gonna be in trouble.

-Well then no one will blame for callie while getting out of the bar.

I was shocked, litterly shocked, I didn't even felt it cuz i was took busy thinking of what was happening .

-…earth to robbins…can you hear me ?Said mark while moving his hands.

-So Sorry, but callie can get a little to drunk sometimes, just forgive don't do her Meredith.

-Maybe, but that was sooooo said loudly

-Shut it Mark, be a gentleman for once in a both of them arizona,They don't know what they're doing, or saying when they are Derek while giving some gun eyes at Sloan.

-Euhhh it's not a big deal, plus Mark is kidding I'm teasing you McSteamy,don't be mad, and for callie , i don't blame, i did worst when i was drunk,Trust me! that's why i only stick with my beloved white wine.

-Well it's getting late, and i have an important surgery you need a ride to your hotel?Asked Derek

-Im taking care of her go with you reposted

-Arizona, is up to you ?Darek said witha smile.

-Mark helped me getting by blazer off without even trying to touch any of breast or t-my butt so i think that i can handle a ride ?Am I right blondie boy?I Said teasing him.

-'Après Vous Mademoiselle 'Said Mark with a little accent while opening the bar door.

-Awwe French nice!, 'Merci beaucoup 'and goodbye guys See you tmrw!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

when we arrived at the hotel mark stopped his porsche and said:

-I can't imagine that i stayed in that bar for two hours thinking if i was brave enough to kiss you and at the end , torres had more guts and just did man girls are more brave than me

-Hahahha girls can be really,really surprising

-You think, besides Callie, I'm not sure that there is somebody crazy enough to kiss someone like that out of no where.

-Ehh…. I opened my mounth to say something but then i just say his v-neck t-shirt, i didn't see it wasn't too tight, just enough to show his increbidle muscled and shaped body, i got my head up , and i just saw his eyes, they were baby blue , for the first time, he had this little innocent face that just melted me . I couldn't resist befor i knew it i was kissing him , a couple of seconds i leaned back to oxygen my lean on me to go for a second round , but i leaned back , new that if we kiss again, i wouldn't be able to stop , and the last thing that i needed was somebody in my bed.I came to Seattle to get ride of that and here i'am .

-What?said Mark, am i a terrible kisser, it's impossible.

-No, but enough for tonight

-Why , it's not fair you can't let me like that on an unfinished point? Arizona!

-Told you, girls can be really surprising . i said before leaving the car.

I got back at my hotel room my lips were still twinckilings from that amazing kiss,that was an incredible kiss maybe the best kiss that i ever had and boy i have kissed a lot. For an odd reason it felt good i was actually thinking that would break down sobbing and crying because it would remind me of Ian but it didn' was fresh air, i've felt like i could breath again after being suffocated for many i trust the guy? Probably not i've been here for 24 hours and i already now that he's a man whore that can't stop him self from sleeping brain is saying no but for an oddly reason my guts are saying a cold shower would help focus?

As soon as i started pouring the water, my phone rang. Thinking that it was my mother i answer: mom i swear i was about to call you i'll just take a quick shower and i'll FaceTime you.

-Well if you don't mind some company, i would love to voice made my whole body shiver

-Mark seriously how did you get my number? that is extremly disturbing.

Let's say that when i like a girl, i can move a whole world for her.

AHA so you're saying that you like me?

Kinda , Just open your front door i got a little present for you.

Sloan if you are at my door i'll call security right away im not even kidding.

Slow down beauty, and just open the damn door

Okay, but i swear to god if you're here i'll just…

OPEN THE DAMN DOOR

Okay no need for shouting im opening it ' as i open it i see a huge bouquet of red roses with a two bottles or a really expensive white wine, and a little card. As i start reading the card marks repeats what he has written: I know i've been bad, i Know i've been awful but everybody deserves a second chance.I can't keep thinking of those cerulean eyes and that perfect light skin, so please let's turn the page and start more nicknames, no more mocking, no more playing around.

So am i just supposed to believe you?

I hope that you will.

Why should i believe you? Because you're sweet talking me ? Or is it because you some how managed to deliver a huge bouquet at midnight?

All im asking it to at least take what i've said into consideration, go take cold shower, take some sleep just relax and then when time comes we'll talk about this Okay?

Okay.

So sweet dreams Arizona.

Thanks…And one last thing…

Anything

Thanks for the is actually my favorite

You welcome and see we have more in common that what you .

Goodnight.' i said before hanging up.

I held the phone to my chest and i start sobbing,like crazy crying.I don't know what to do, i don't know what to Only thing that accures to me is calling Teddy, she's my best friend , she's my person , she's been my rock and she's the one that have kept me sane after tim's death and all the crap that've been through lately. As i started dialing her number, i remembered that it was way too late in germany and that she should probably be sleeping.I just feel like i need to talk to anyone, i think about calling me mom but she worries too much, i think of Addison,but she might be a sleep too. Suddenly i heard my door ringing. I got up with my puffy red eyes to see who it was, as i opened the door,i was surprised to see that it actually was callie.

-Hey Robbins im here to apologize for earlier. The Kiss was just to get my ex a little jealous, it didn't meant anything, don't get me wrong you're beautiful and everything, but i saw you eyeing mark all night as a way to forgive my self, i brough you doughnuts and cupcakes.'She said handing me the pink box'.

-Thank you for the treats and about earlier it's ok i get it.-

Glad you're okay, so i should probably leave you alone

No i don't mind some company , plus a have 2 bottles of join?

Yeah why not!

As we sat on my my little hotel couche, i say:

-So callie, tell me a little more about your self

I come from a wealthy family, my dad's is a big buisness man and have nearly half of the The west coast hotels , in addition to 70% of those in Miami and bahamas.I have one sister Aria, we look very much alike , but we're like the exact opposite, she all into fashion big cars huge housed fancy lunhcheons and selective galas. And i've always been a tomboy that always dreamt of being a doctor. I think that it all started while i was 7 and i broke my wrist while trying to jump from my balcony to my swimming pool.'She looks at me and continue'Yeah rich kids i broke my wrist and my nanny rushed me to mass general hospital, where they gave me a cast, i was sitting in the OR when a huge trauma came in it was a men with a huge hole in his stomach he got shoot by a bazooka or something it was horrifying but also extremely intriguing i snooped out of the ER and i under up following the surgeons into the was a little crack on the door from where i could see the OR i looked up and saw that there was a gallery , i quickly found my way to it and stood there for more that 7 hours, until my dad and uncle came rushing looking for me. The were relieved because they thought that somebody stool me or something. I'll always remember that moment;my father asked me what i wanted him to buy and i instinctively replied a Hospital. That was it for me .

WaW what an amazing story.A little more wine.

Yes please. Oh wait isn't that Mark's favorite wine?

Well yeah and it's mine too. He sent it to me with huge bouquet just before you arrived.

Oh that's so cute , i Knew that he liked you, his eyes are more expressive that his words, you'll get that with the time.

Really?

Yeah you too should totally be you'll make such cute babies so that way sofia can have a village.

Ehh Sofia? Who's sofia?

OHh that's… that's… Mark'sand i daughter.

Whattt? YOU and SLOAN ?

We slept together about 2 years ago, i got pregnant and sofia came around .

OMG i don't know what to say or what to think, i've just started to think of the things he said to me and know omgg


	6. Chapter 6

-Dr Robbins ! Dr Robbins ! I turned my head to see an intern rushing over me with his tablet.

What do you need murphy ? A Kid Just came here , his nanny said that he got hit by a bus or an SUV i can't recall and he's in a very bad shape, his face is nearly all destroyed and his bones nearly all broken , but he seems responsive and the head CT came clear. Ok Page Dr Sloan and Dr torres ASAP , if they're working on a basic procedure tell them to stop to join me in OR 2, take the kid to the IMR and if you can do all that in less than 15 minutes you'll assist me. Oh Thank you Dr Thank you i'll be back before you know it.

After a 6 hours surgery tommy the 9 year old boy was out of danger, it was actually pretty remarquable that he stayed alive after enduring all that crap in such a little time. One more tiny human alive. That was my ultimate pride and joy. We were scrubbing out , when a nurse came rushing to callie and mark .

Dr Torres , Dr Sloan your daughter got rejected from the day care because she's been throwing up and having an intense fever for the past 2 hours, we hydrated her, and gave her the natural vitamins that you usually give her put it won't stop. It's already 11pm , the pediatricians are all gone and i didn't want to give her some medication without an expert advice. « WHAT ? For The past 2 hours ? WAIT WHAT? » Callie said histeracly Callie cool down, it's just fever , it's winter so viruses season , that kid is practically living in a hospital of course she'll be sick. But she's only 2 mark . I'm her mother so i'm scared.. Calm down Cal! Just go home and stay with her. I CAN'T!i wouldn't be freaking out then. I have an important surgery in 15 mins. The man will lose his whole hand if i don't operate i trust you with our daughter please don't kill her. First that's extremely inappropriate because besides the fact that i'm her father, i'm also a very successful surgeon. Plus i have a surgery in less than an hour! Seriously ? WHAT A BOOB JOB ? A LIPPO? OR a Freacking LIP INJECTION , Come on mark Man Up you can live without a couple thousands , unschedule that freaking surgery and Go take care of your daughter. STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW TORRES! you're talking like you don't know me ? like seriously you know that i'll put everything and i really mean everything aside for sofia, she's the reason why i wake up every morning, that 2 year old is making me wanting to become a better person. I wanna do good and fight the bad so she'll hopefully grow up in a better world. I LOVE MY please stop your crap , if i could i'd give up my job to stay with my baby. But i can't because just like you, people rely on me , burned people, people that got attacked , people that sacrificed their lives for our world to be a better excuse me if a 3rd degree burnt is waiting for me to try to save his skin. LITERALLY!

Arizona was watching in such an had heard many speeches before, but this one was by far the most looked at her watch and realized that her shift was over so she decided to step in the conversation.

Ehh guys , I know that it's not my business but since i'm a pediatric surgeon and that i'm off work for 2 days from now, i can maybe help you with baby? OMG would you do that? Like you don't mind. No Absolutely not calliope. THANK YOU THANK YOUU . said both mark and callie with huge smiles on their faces. 


End file.
